Sensualité faite Hokage
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Ca y est ! Le jour J est arrivé, Naruto est enfin devenu le Rokudaime de Konoha. Comment notre shinobi brun préféré, dernier de son clan, fera, en ce jour particulier, pour honorer son nouvel Hokage ? OS/OOS/yaoi/SasuNaru. OS3.


**Titre : Sensualité faite Hokage**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/yaoi**

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : M, voire MA**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Cette fiction contient un LEMON**

**** Cet OS est indépendant des autres fictions mais peut servir de suite dans la gamme SasuNaru OS3**

***** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p>C'était un jour de félicité à Konoha, comme depuis quelques années déjà.<p>

A la fin de la guerre, qui opposa les Grandes Nations de shinobi à l'organisation terroriste l'Akatsuki, une alliance avait pu naître, et ce malgré les tensions et ressentiments issus des conflits précédents. Cependant, devant le danger qui les guettait et leurs intérêts communs à protéger les Jinchuriki, les dirigeants finirent par conclure un accord.

Il faut dire que Naruto y avait été pour beaucoup. Le courage et la persévérance dont il témoignait dans les combats et les entrainements, issus du nindo de son maître Jiraya, en avaient ébloui plus d'un.

De même que sa remarquable aptitude à se lier facilement avec des inconnus. Il avait pu ainsi se lier d'amitié avec certains Kage, comme ce fut le cas de Gaara quelques années auparavant, mais aussi le Raikage, par le biais de son frère le Jinchuriki de Hachibi. Naruto avait forgé le respect et tous avaient enfin reconnu sa valeur. Il fut reconnu comme le pionnier d'une nouvelle ère de paix et de confiance.

Tout le village était en fête. Aujourd'hui Naruto avait été déclaré Rokudaime de Konoha. Ceci devant l'ancien Hokage Tsunade, le Conseil, les seigneurs du Pays du feu, les chefs de famille des plus grands clans shinobi, ses amis et sensei. Tous avaient accepté reconnaissant en lui le héros de la plus grande guerre shinobi. Naruto avait choisi comme conseillers directs Shikamaru et Sakura, et chargeait Sasuke de la section des Anbu en tant que chef Anbu.

Sa relation avec le brun était restée secrète, se mettant d'accord tout les deux sur le fait que leur vie privée n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ils s'en contentaient et étaient heureux comme ça. Naruto avait cependant déménagé dans le domaine Uchiha, il y a de cela quelques semaines. Tous ses amis ne s'étaient pas ou très peu poser de questions, connaissant les liens forts qui unissaient les deux jeunes hommes et donc n'y avaient vu aucune opposition. Naruto avait déclaré alors avoir besoin de plus d'espace tandis que Sasuke s'était contenté de dire qu'une personne amènerait un peu plus de vie et qu'il ne le gênait aucunement.

Et comme promis, depuis leur début de leur relation il y a de cela quelques mois, Sasuke avait fait quelques travaux dans le domaine Uchiha y construisant des onsen privés.

En effet, il avait tenté depuis, par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables, de garder le corps de son blond jalousement pour lui seul. Ainsi les onsen publics étaient dorénavant quasiment interdit à sa dobe. Il arrivait toujours à le prendre par les sentiments en l'emmenant manger des ramens, lui parlait de faire un entrainement, … bref tout ce qui lui passait par la tête plutôt que de le laisser exposer la moindre parcelle de sa magnifique peau hâlée. Oh oui ! Il préférait se ruinait, bien qu'il pioche dans l'héritage familial, que montrer ce qu'était la tentation made in Naruto !

Quant aux nombreuses et nombreux prétendant(e)s qui ne cessaient de le dévorer des yeux ou osaient lui demander un rendez-vous, inutile de dire que son sharingan faisait des merveilles. Sasuke avait ainsi pu découvrir une tout autre utilité à sa pupille en envoyant ces opportuns dans des illusions toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres leur coupant toutes envies de recommencer.

Tout le monde à Konoha et dans le pays du feu, fut bientôt prévenu. Personne ne devait toucher le blond ou lui faire le moindre mal sous risque de représailles corsées. Et croyez-moi aucun ni aucune n'étaient assez fous pour provoquer un Uchiha tout puissant et dans la fleur de l'âge. Comme disait Lee, il était habité par la fougue de la jeunesse !

Mais revenons en plutôt à l'évènement marquant d'aujourd'hui, tant attendu de tous, notamment de notre petite tête blonde préférée. Enfin il était reconnu ! Enfin son existence était perçue non plus comme une gène mais comme une chance inestimable ! Enfin il était Hokage ! Il avait accompli son rêve d'enfance entouré de toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il eut un immense sourire, le cœur gonflé de bonheur, en pensant à la chance qu'il avait et surtout au fait que son brun était là, près de lui, à partager son bonheur ici dans ce village qui avait vu ses joies et ses peines. Sasuke était là, il était revenu avec lui, s'était battu avec lui. Il le regarda de biais, détaillant ce visage qu'il aimait tant et sut que tout irait bien.

Toute la journée, il enchaina ses nouveaux devoirs comme le défilé dans le village dans la tenue d'Hokage, les visites des villageois qui présentèrent leur respect, la première réunion avec le Conseil, les présentations des équipes de shinobi… On peut dire que Tsunade l'avait bien eut ! En parlant de la vieille d'ailleurs, à l'heure actuelle, elle se trouvait dans son ancien bureau en train de se foutre littéralement de sa gueule, éclatant d'un grand rire moqueur, mais qu'il jugea sadique, avant de sortir déguster un bon verre, ou plutôt une bonne bouteille de saké pendant que lui était retenu prisonnier par ses nouveaux conseillers devant les dossiers de missions en cours. Il en venait à se demander comment la vieille malchanceuse avait fait toutes ces années devant tout le travail que cela représentait. Mais quel pigeon ! On ne l'y reprendrait plus à réaliser un rêve !

En début de soirée, assit derrière son nouveau bureau, Naruto profita d'un moment de calme et décida d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. La journée avait été suffisamment longue surtout pour un premier jour. Il monta sur le toit et regarda la colline des Hokage. Face à lui, les imposants visages de pierres de ses, maintenant, prédécesseurs veillaient sur le village. Il songea, étouffant un rire, rapidement que bientôt lui aussi aurait son portrait. Le blond regarda chacun des Hokage attentivement un par un, et focalisa son attention sur celui du Yondaime. Un tendre sourire apparut sur son visage.

Il repensa alors à sa rencontre dans son esprit le jour de l'attaque de Konoha, et de ce que lui avait apprit plus tard sa mère. Il avait été aimé dès sa venue au monde, et protégé par ces êtres chers qu'il aurait encore voulu avoir à ses côtés. Il était fier d'être le fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki et il se demanda s'ils auraient été fiers de lui. Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque Sasuke le rejoignit.

- Dobe ? Demanda-t-il en voyant une larme coulée le long de sa joue.

- Ne Sasuke… Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ou plonger dans un genjutsu, hein ? Demanda le blond à son tour en tournant la tête et le regardant directement dans les yeux.

Sasuke prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, scrutant ce visage ou les deux merveilleux yeux bleus brillants de larmes contenues le fixaient désemparé. Trop d'émotion, pensa-t-il.

- Non dobe, répondit enfin le brun avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, attendri. Malheureusement pour nous, tu es bien notre nouvel Hokage. Enfin, heureusement que tu as choisi Shikamaru comme conseiller parce ce que qui sait ou tu aurais mené Konoha.

- Teme, souffla le blond tout en souriant.

- On rentre Usuratonkachi ?

- Hn.

Naruto porta un dernier regard sur la colline avant de commencer à marcher. Tout en marchant, il réfléchit un instant et arbora un sourire, qui fit lever un sourcil au brun se demandant ce qui lui arrivait encore.

- Sa-su-ke, appela Naruto d'une voix mutine.

- … le brun préféra ne rien répondre, se contentant de le regarder avec méfiance.

- Puisque je suis Hokage j'ai droit à un cadeau, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Comme tu es mon teme et que tu m'adores tu vas me faire plaisir, hein ? Hein ?

- Ca ça peut changer ! Et surtout ça reste à prouver !

- J'ai faim ! Dit Naruto, zappant les dernières piques, et regardant son teme avec des yeux de cocker et les lèvres tremblotantes.

- … Ok, dit Sasuke après quelques secondes en tournant les yeux, se traitant d'idiot d'être tombé dans ce piège déloyal et fourbe, tu auras tes ramens mais seulement si tu te grouilles !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le blond partit comme une fusée plantant le brun estomaqué par un tel revirement de situation au milieu du chemin se demandant réellement si le jour ou son crétin de blond devrait choisir entre lui et son ventre… qui gagnerait le combat ? Certainement pas lui, face à ce gouffre ! Il partit donc rejoindre son gouffre sur pattes, un rictus aux lèvres. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il aurait ses ramens pas qu'il les mangerait là bas, ce qui entre parenthèse, aiderait grandement son porte-monnaie.

Finalement, ils rentrèrent chez eux vers 20h, après être passé prendre les ramens sacrés, emportés de chez Ichiraku, qui pour l'occasion avait sortit un nouveau plat spécial Naruto.

Après un rapide repas, Sasuke voyant son petit ami, tout juste promu, encore tendu par la journée harassante qu'il venait de vivre, décida de faire d'une pierre deux coups en lui faisant la réflexion, innocente bien sûr, d'aller se détendre dans les onsen privés du domaine. Pendant que dans sa tête s'élaborait déjà tout un plan afin de fêter comme il se devait cette nouvelle promotion et ainsi honorer son Hokage en bon ninja qu'il était.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les onsen, situés non loin de la maison. Tout en traversant le jardin qui le menait sans aucun doute vers le bonheur, Sasuke commençait déjà à fantasmer à toutes les choses inavouables qu'il voulait faire au blond qui marchait devant lui, et dont son regard fixait les magnifiques fesses bombées et musclées qui se déhanchaient devant lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit bâtiment et entrèrent directement dans les vestiaires. Ils se déshabillèrent en silence, s'enroulèrent les hanches d'une serviette blanche et allèrent dans le bassin de l'autre côté.

Les vapeurs de l'eau chaude qui se dégageaient du bassin créaient une atmosphère envoutante et charmeuse formant un décor de rêve. Sasuke avait voulu un cadre intimiste, différent des onsen publics, en faisant poser tout autour du bassin circulaire des plantes exotiques, le tout clôturé d'un mur de bambou. Aux quatre coins de cet espace s'élevait des torches électriques représentants des bougies.

Naruto s'était installé sur le bord, à présent complètement détendu. Sasuke avait vraiment eut une excellente idée en venant se relaxer ici. Il aimait bien ce qu'avait fait le brun de cet endroit. Il s'installa plus confortablement, les bras étendus sur les côtés et rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux entièrement apaisait.

Sasuke en face de lui, ne le lâchait pas du regard. Tout son corps, ses gestes, sa voix douce et grave, tout chez Naruto lui plaisait. Le blond était la sensualité incarnée, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, ce qui était mieux pour le brun, car vu l'effet qu'il lui faisait maintenant sans en avoir conscience, il imaginait sans mal la peine qu'il aurait à se retenir s'il s'en rendait compte et commençait à en jouer. Nul doute, que le blondinet serait cloué au lit sur le ventre pendant plusieurs semaines.

Sasuke observait sans gêne le corps hâlé magnifiquement sculpté exposé devant lui, admirant les gouttelettes qui glissaient le long du torse musclé du blond.

A cette vue, le brun sentit son membre se réveiller et se dresser de seconde en seconde. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le désir commençait déjà à pulser dans ses veines, lui intimant l'ordre de prendre le blond violemment et de le pilonner sans relâche.

Il observa longtemps le magnifique torse, avant de s'attaquer à son visage. Ses cheveux humides et légèrement aplatis, ses joues rougies, ses yeux clos, et sa bouche entrouverte laissant s'échappait un souffle léger.

C'était une vision de rêve digne de ses plus grands fantasmes. C'était sa tentation blonde ! Celle dont il allait faire sa fête sous peu.

C'était décidé, il allait voir ce visage défait rempli de grimaces de plaisir, écoutait ses gémissements et ses cris de jouissance, et parsemait sa peau de baisers.

**LEMON **

Sasuke se déplaça et s'approcha lentement de sa proie. Il se positionna ensuite à cheval sur le blond, qui, sans ouvrir les yeux, l'interpela d'une voix amusée un sourire au coin des lèvres :

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire Sasuke ?

- Faire plaisir à mon Hokage Na...ru…to ! Murmura sensuellement Sasuke en faisant un premier baiser léger dans son cou.

- Mmmmm… Ton cadeau spécial pour les promotions ? Souffla doucement le blond toujours amusé.

- Tu as deviné Dobe.

Sasuke vit en baissant son regard le membre du blond s'éveillait à son tour et continua de le mettre en condition.

Il se rapprocha et colla son corps contre celui du blond, son érection touchant le ventre du blond, tandis qu'il sentait celle du blond sous ses fesses. Il était prêt pour la phase suivante, parfaitement à poing.

- Usuratonkachi, murmura Sasuke d'une voix rauque, soit sûr que ce soir mon cher Hokage sera pleinement satisfait de son cadeau, déclara-t-il en faisant un deuxième baiser dans le cou et en y glissant sa langue.

- Mmmmm… S'uke… Souffla Naruto incapable de dire autre chose.

Sasuke regarda à nouveau la bouche entrouverte de Naruto qui laissait à présent s'échappait un souffle court et rapide. Ravi, il continua de chauffer sa tentation blonde et lécha le lobe de l'oreille droite tout en caressant ses flancs et entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient corps contre corps, qui firent gémir Naruto.

- Ahhhhhh…

Sasuke voyait qu'ils commençaient tout les deux à être vraiment excités, aussi décida-t-il d'entamer la dernière phase avant de tomber dans les pommes dans les onsen. Il demanda à Naruto de l'enlacer pour se dématérialiser et réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans leur chambre. Un pouvoir bien pratique, qu'il avait hérité de son combat contre Madara et dont il ne se servait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence comme ce soir.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux ne sentant plus l'eau chaude l'entourée mais un air frais et sec, et découvrit qu'ils n'étaient plus aux onsen mais dans leur chambre, plus particulièrement sur leur lit, lui allongé et Sasuke accroupi sur lui et qui ne cessait de le fixer une lueur prédatrice dans le regard.

Il se redressa alors et s'accroupi rapidement à son tour, tout en ôtant les serviettes qu'ils portaient encore, il embrassa fougueusement son brun. Il se colla contre le corps de Sasuke et ils gémirent de concert lorsque leurs deux érections entrèrent en contact.

Sasuke, dont l'excitation et le désir étaient déjà bien présents, enroula ses bras autour de la taille du blond, son bras gauche se promenant sur le dos musclé de son compagnon pendant que son bras droit agrippait son fessier ferme.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto lui enroula de ses bras le corps du brun, son bras droit maintenant la nuque pour approfondir le baiser, tandis que son bras gauche descendait jusqu'à la chute des reins du brun, qu'il empoigna, rapprochant ainsi leurs corps et accentuant la friction entre leur deux sexes. Tous deux haletaient, jouant de ce corps à corps. Dans la chambre, seuls les bruits des respirations saccadées et des mouvements du lit résonnaient.

Sasuke sentait le point de rupture arrivait de plus en plus, et avant de perdre définitivement la tête, il préféra reculer légèrement son visage pour stopper le baiser et avertir le blond :

- … ruto… Tour… tourne toi maintenant…

Sans demander son reste, le blond obéit totalement fébrile, impatient de sentir à nouveau le membre imposant de Sasuke le marteler, et de se sentir entier.

Sasuke prit le pot de lubrifiant qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et en enduisit rapidement ses doigts avant de les portait vers l'entrée du blond. Il prit quand même quelques secondes, expirant longuement pour se calmer un peu, pour admirer la superbe vue qu'il avait de Naruto de derrière. Le blond était aussi magnifique de devant que de derrière. Il admira son dos large hâlé, recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, dans lequel il passa le dos de sa main voulant sentir la peau douce. Il sourit en voyant la chair de poule qui l'a recouvrit à son passage et descendit lentement sa main, détaillant chaque parcelle de peau comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art, avant d'arriver à sa merveilleuse chute de reins. Il se colla dans son dos voulant voir son visage quand il titilla l'orifice en le massant légèrement mais ne faisant rentrer aucun de ses doigts.

- Ahhhh…S'uke…

Naruto s'agrippa à la tête de lit en renversant sa tête en arrière.

L'érection du brun fit un mouvement brusque à cette vue, laissant s'échapper un peu de sperme et tapant contre les reins du blond qui gémit davantage en sentant le membre.

- Mmmmm… Arr…arrête de jouer… et viens…maintenant, supplia-t-il à bout.

Sasuke sourit et glissa un premier doigt, écoutant les halètements et gémissements de Naruto, suivit rapidement de ses deux autres doigts. Il reprit le pot pour enduire son membre à son tour, bien qu'il fut déjà bien luisant, le touchant à peine tellement il était excité d'avoir son blond et rentra doucement dans Naruto.

Les deux soupirèrent et gémirent de concert en se sentant de nouveau unis.

Cependant, le petit jeu les avait déjà bien échauffé, les mettant dans un tel état d'excitation que Sasuke ne put attendre davantage que Naruto reprendre conscience avec la réalité et commença à se mouvoir dans l'étau étroit et chaud.

Les coups de reins du brun étaient longs, puissants, langoureux restant à la même vitesse, mettant Naruto au supplice le plus exquis qu'il connaisse à chaque poussée.

Il s'accrochait désespérément à la tête du lit, essayant de garder un minimum conscience en vain, noyé totalement dans son plaisir. La chaleur que dégageait le corps de Sasuke dans son dos, ses mains chaudes qui l'agrippaient partout ou elles le pouvaient, sa respiration chaude, sa bouche qui le parsemait de baisers et morsures à la nuque, et son membre chaud qui s'enfonçait davantage à chaque fois, tout cela était trop.

Il se cambra tout en geignant et décolla lorsque Sasuke, facilité par son mouvement, toucha sa prostate. Il cria alors tout son plaisir demandant au brun de recommencer.

Sasuke perdit la maîtrise qu'il avait malgré tout réussir à créer dans ses mouvements, adoptant un rythme plus soutenu, rapide et tout aussi puissant, se délectant des cris du blond. Il posa sa main droite sur celle de Naruto et empoigna son membre, d'où commençait à s'écrouler un peu de sperme, qui fit se cambrer et gémir davantage le blond.

- Ahhhhhh…Su…S'uke….

Naruto était pilonné sans relâche et adorait ça. Il se sentait partir un peu plus loin à chaque fois, sentant le feu parcourir son corps, et sut qu'il allait décoller très haut dans peu de temps. Sasuke sentit aussi sa fin arriver et accéléra si c'était encore possible la cadence. L'orgasme qui les prit fut d'une extrême intensité, les faisant crier simultanément le nom de l'autre en jouissant fortement, pour Naruto éjaculant sur la tête de lit tandis que Sasuke se libérait profondément enfouit dans le blond.

Naruto se laissa tomber contre le mur alors que le brun s'appuyait sur lui, leurs corps parcourus encore de tremblement, et tous deux reprenant leur souffle.

Après avoir suffisamment récupéré pour se trainer à la douche, Sasuke prit la parole :

- Tu sais dobe. La tenue d'Hokage te va bien.

- Merci teme.

- Il faudra que je vienne te voir plus souvent au bureau. Et même que tu pourrais ne rien porter en dessous ?

- Pervers ! Déclara simplement Naruto, cachant malgré tout un petit sourire.

- Oh oui usuratonkachi ! Mais seulement avec toi ! Répondit alors Sasuke avec un sourire lubrique sur le visage.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Alors ? Vous aussi vous auriez fêté comme ça la promotion de notre blond préféré ? Qu'est-ce c'est bien d'avoir son Teme pour soi ! On en commanderait presque le même ^^ Non ! On prend les deux bien sûr ! <strong>

**En tout cas d'hésitez pas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. A la prochaine. **


End file.
